


Green is the Colour

by Shippings_galore



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, I love these losers, Jealous Eddie Brock, Jealous Venom, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wedding Day, Wedding Rings, cute boyfriends, i dont post forever and i come back with this, im not sorry, possessive boyfriends, seriously this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: It's Dan and Anne's wedding, and Eddie is happy for them. He's happy in general. But sometimes Venom can be possessive. But it's okay. So can Eddie.





	Green is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two parter. This is just the first part. The second chapter will be about Eddie getting jealous. I know, I don't post for months then come back with this. I should say i wrote this in less than two hour, so im sorry for mistakes.

**Do we have to go?**

“Yes, love. They invited us.” 

**But tonight was movie night**

Eddie chuckled and looked at the reflection in the mirror. 

“We can still have movie night after we come back.” He promised. 

Venom hummed before materializing partially to check Eddie’s look. 

**Okay. I guess that will be alright. But I only want to be there for less than 5 hours, Eddie.**

“Of course, darling.” Eddie smiled fondly and reached over to gently caress Venom’s chin. 

The symbiote purred and leaned into the touch for a few seconds before wrapping inky black tendrils around Eddie and pulling them close, their foreheads touching. Eddie pressed a kiss on Venom’s razor sharp teeth, then kissed their forehead. After a few seconds, Venom reached over with a few tendrils and fixed his One’s hair. 

**Much better.**

Eddie laughed before playfully shoving his boyfriend, “Come on. Let’s go, or we will miss the wedding entirely.” 

As they made their way out of their brand new apartment, they made sure they had everything before locking the door behind them and heading out into the San Francisco streets. They walked towards their bike, and as Eddie slid on his helmet, Venom manifested over his skin, and wrapped himself around Eddie, to form an elegant and expensive looking jacket. The reporter glanced down and grinned.

“I didn’t know you had fashion taste.” Eddie teased. 

**I have been watching a lot of** **_What Not to Wear_ ** Venom blinked his iridescent eyes where they were placed in the front of the jacket, right over the chest area and on each side of the jacket. 

Eddie laughed and revved up his bike before taking off towards the church. It didn’t take long to get there. It was only a few miles away from Dan and Anne’s place. After making sure that his bike was safely secured, Eddie jogged inside the church and took his place as the best man. Even though the wedding ended rather quickly, the entire ceremony was beautiful and loving. And yes, Eddie did tear up, but not from jealousy or bitter feelings. Dan was a wonderful man, and Anne deserved him. They made a wonderful couple. No, Eddie cried in happiness and joy. He cried, thinking that one day, he would like to have that with his Love. With Venom. 

As everyone left the church and headed to the venue, which honestly took a little longer to get there, Eddie congratulated his best friends. Once at the venue, the real party started. Venom never retracted back into Eddie’s skin, instead he stayed as a leather jacket. Anne and Dan, ever loving for the symbiote, would sneakily feed him appetizers, to which Eddie would laugh and shake his head. 

“How are you doing?” Dan asked as everyone mingled around the beautiful venue. 

It was being held outside in a botanical garden, surrounded by flowers and butterflies. There was a beautiful creek bending through the garden, and several beautiful bridges connecting everything together. In the center of the garden was a stunning conservatory where the dinner and party would be held. Eddie smiled at him before taking a tentative drink from his wine. They stood under a beautiful cherry tree, watching the ducks and swans swim in the creek. 

“I’m good. It was a beautiful wedding. I’m very happy for you, man.” Eddie said sincerely. 

“Thank you. I brought another snack for Venom.” Dan grinned and showed a crab cake on his palm. 

Venom didn’t hesitate, and quickly snatched the crab cake, purring in appreciation. Then slowly, the symbiote reached out and placed a black tendril on Dan’s hand before pulling away quickly as a woman made their way towards them. 

“Dan! There you are!” The woman said. 

“Eliza, this is Eddie Brock. Eddie, this is my cousin, Eliza Scott.” Dan introduced them. 

Eliza had beautiful bright red hair with stunning green eyes. A while ago Eddie would have considered dating her, but not now. 

“Nice to meet you, Eddie.” Eliza smiled seductively and fluttered her eyelashes. 

**I don’t like her.**

“Ditto.” Eddie smiled politely. 

_ It’ll be okay.  _

**Can we eat her?**

Eddie had to resist the sudden urge to roll his eyes,  _ no. _

“Anne said it’s time for dinner.” Eliza informed her cousin. 

“Alright. Well let’s get going.” Dan nodded and the three of them walked towards the conservatory. 

“Eddie!” Anne called for the reporter and was suddenly holding a bundle of an excited blonde. 

“Hey Annie.” Eddie smiled. 

“I was able to sneak into the kitchen and get this bar of chocolate for you.” Anne said and gently patted Eddie’s arm. 

“Thanks Anne.” Eddie said as he slid the chocolate bar inside his leather jacket, which Venom greedily ate. 

Just as dinner began to be announced, Eliza came up to him. 

“Eddie, come sit with me.” She said as she put her hand on his arm. 

“Um, I’d love to but I kinda have to sit over there. Anne’s orders.” Eddie rubbed the back of his hand and slowly pulled out of her touch when Venom began to lowly snarl. 

“Aw come on. It’ll be fine. I don’t bite.” Eliza winked, “unless you want me to.” 

**I am going to eat her.**

“Sorry, gotta do what the couple say.” Eddie politely walked away and made his way to his seat.

**Eddie, she smells. I don’t like her.**

_ I know, babe. It’s okay. Just a couple more hours.  _

**Alright. Remember to feed me, Eddie.**

Eddie chuckled lightly  and shook his head before gently slid his hand up and down his sleeve to sooth the symbiote. 

Dinner had gone fairly well, considering the fact he basically inhaled as much food as he could without raising attention. Plus Dan had promised him that they had asked to put some of the leftovers in to go boxes for him. 

“Do you want to dance?” A new voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

Eddie turned around and came face to face with a fairly attractive man, with dark brown eyes. 

“I’d love to but I have two left feet. And I don’t really like dancing.” Eddie lied. 

“Come on, no one will notice. Everyone is on the dance floor.” The man said, “I’m William by the way.” 

“Eddie Brock. Um… Okay. I guess it won’t hurt.” Eddie shrugged, even with Venom snarling lowly. 

As both men began to go to the dance floor, Eddie locked eyes with Eliza, who watched them with curiosity. Then the music started, the beat pretty catchy and Eddie didn’t have much trouble getting into the rhythm. He remembered that Anne mentioned telling the DJ to keep the sound lower than 1000 hertz. He almost didn’t notice William grab his waist and another presence make themselves known behind him. 

“Hey boys. Mind if I join?” Eliza whispered in his ear. 

On instinct, Eddie jumped away from them. He could feel Venom trembling with rage, and snarling rather loudly. 

**Eddie. Eddie.**

_ I’m here. It’s okay. She just scared me.  _

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting you.” Eddie awkwardly laughed as he gripped the collar of his leather jacket, to comfort the raging symbiote. 

“Wanna continue dancing? And then maybe get out of here? All three of us?” Eliza grinned. 

William groaned at the idea and pressed himself against the woman. 

**NO.**

“Sorry but no. You see I’m currently in a relationship.” Eddie tried to explain. 

**They touched you Eddie. You smell like them.** Venom growled in his head. 

“Really? Where is she? Does she know you’re flirting with us?” Eliza cocked her head to the side. 

“He.” Eddie corrected, jaw clenched. “I have to go for a walk.” 

“Woah what?” Eliza went to grab his wrist. 

Venom lashed out quickly. It was so fast, just a blur, they lashed out and slapped the woman’s hand away. Eliza cried out and help her wrist, as Eddie walked out of the observatory. 

Immediately, he felt Venom take over and he was encased by inky blackness. They jumped over trees and the creeks until finally climbing to the top of the cherry tree. Once they made sure Eddie would be safe, they retracted back into their Love. 

“V? You okay?” Eddie asked out loud. His heart was hammering. 

No answer. 

“Love, what’s wrong.” Eddie begged, 

**I didn’t like them.** Venom answered softly. 

“I want to see you.” 

Slowly Venom manifested into his fullform, sitting beside Eddie, still connected to their One. Always connected. Always safe. 

**“I… I am sorry.”** Venom whispered as they stared at their feet dangling from the tree branch. 

“Don’t be sorry, Love. What happened?” Eddie nudged Venom softly. 

**“They touched you Eddie. They wanted to… to do things with you. They stunk with arousal.”** Venom admitted,  **“I got really angry. I didn’t want anyone to touch you. You are mine. No one is worth being with you. Not even me.”**

“Venom, I don’t want anybody else. I want you. I need you.” Eddie took hold of Venom’s clawed hand, “I love you, V. I don’t see a future without you.” 

Venom looked over at him with wide eyes,  **“Do you mean it?”**

“Yes. I mean it with all my fucking heart. Venom, I love you.” 

That’s all it took. Venom gently pulled Eddie towards them and kissed him with all the love and care he had. They kissed until Eddie was gasping for air and saliva slowly dripped off his chin. 

**“Eddie?”** Venom asked after they pulled away. 

“Yeah?” Eddie responded, his head on Venom’s shoulder as they watched the stars twinkle and moon shine above them. 

His Other took Eddie’s hand, while the man watched quietly, as they let a tendril stretch over his ring finger, wrapping it around the flesh, then pulling away. Eddie stared at it as Venom’s last tendrils lifted off of his finger, revealing a solid metal black ring. As the reporter looked closer, he noticed that Venom’s eyes had been engraved into the metal. 

“Venom… How? Where?” Eddie gasped. 

**“Mrs. Chen gave it to me one day while you weren’t looking.”** Venom smiled, rows of teeth twinkling in the moonlight,  **“I love you too Eddie. And I want to be with you forever.”**

Eddie grinned and kissed them softly before pulling away, “Want to get out of here?” 

**“Yes.”** Venom hissed as he licked Eddie’s neck, making the man moan, then quickly encompassed him,  **“We will let Anne and Dan know about your bike and why we left.”**

_ Let’s go home, my Love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this will be a two parter! The second chapter will be about Eddie being jealous. Kudos and Comments appreciated!! Follow me on twitter! @/avngetonystark


End file.
